goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Hood (Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Video IV)
Robin hood in Mr Peabody and Sherman 2 Movie.png Arhold.JPG Voices * Howie Mandel - Brian * Robin Hood - Joey Transcript (Scene: RSOR) Man-Rat Screen of Rat Howie Mandel-There's no such thing as happy endings! (Scene: An Image of a Jackpot) VO (Brian) Everybody's a winner! Howie Mandel-Nobody's a winner. Everybody is a loser! Can't you just get it right? VO (Eric) Mark Your Calendars! Howie Mandel-No. Don't Mark Your Calendars. Everyday is Friday the 13th. Eric-Always Pay! Howie Mandel-No! Never Pay! Everything in the world is free! Also in outer space! Eric-Embracing new forms of communication! Howie Mandel-No! Avoid new forms of communication! Robin Hood-Stop right there! You are not allowed to reek havoc the entire universe! Howie Mandel-Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you come from? I need answers! Speak up! Wait! I know! You sir, are Robin Hood and that's why you couldn't quit scoping around! Robin Hood-That does it! I will use my heat card on you! (Twist) Howie Mandel- That is what's going to happen when you refuse to do things I say! Eric-This is a bad quality product. Howie Mandel-No. This is a good quality product! Eric- Quality Rejected! Howie Mandel- No! Quality approved! This is worth 100 dollars! Eric- You are well cooperated. Howie Mandel- Nope! You are not cooperated! You are very pathetical from making a lot of protocol things like science. Joey-Scientific Protocol Athletics Howie Mandel-No! Scientific Protocol Addictions. We will always be doing drugs for the rest of your month! Paul-Stop Doing Drugs. Howie Mandel-No! Start doing drugs! It's not all worth it. Eric-The campsite's this way! *sees Robin Hood and screams* Robin Hood-There are no campsites near you! You are lost in the forest! Joey-Entertain your kids. Robin Hood-No. Make your kids bored. You do not need to entertain anybody. Brian-We have some important stuff for you tonight! *an image of Sans is shown* It's called: The Sans Simulator. Howie Mandel-Hey! Is this a video? Brian-Howie did this! Curse you! VO (Paul) Problem Solved. Robin Hood-No. Problem caused. The bomb still explodes even though you cut the string! Eric- Yay! I got myself a warm summer vacation! Howie Mandel- You are not in paradise! You are in the southern seas island surrounded with lava and unfriendly pirates! Arhold- Then why is it the southern seas island surrounded with lava and unfriendly pirates when there is a sunset? Eric- Contact Us and we'll be on our way! Howie Mandel- No! They won't be on our way! Super Heroes are not real! Eric- Where the hell is the tunnel to my house? Arhold- It is by the subway! The train will be coming anytime! Howie Mandel-Okay. Got an idea when the train is coming? *Howie hears train sounds* VO (Joey) All aboard! Howie Mandel-Hey, wait up! I'm in the subway too! VO (Eric) June Fools! (Okay, Out of Ideas! Upload Another Video When Robin Hood Wants to Do Next!) Gallery Tme5_screenshot19.jpg|Don't Mark Your Calendars Tme5_screenshot23.jpg|Never Pay Tme5_screenshot24.jpg|Avoid Contracts (Howie Mandel is on a Planet) Tme5_screenshot26.jpg|Fourth Wall Breaking Tme5_screenshot27.jpg|Howie Mandel meant to say "quality approved" Tme5_screenshot28.jpg|Disrespectful for not cooperating Tme5_screenshot33.jpg|The bomb still explodes even though you cut the string! Tme5_screenshot30.jpg|You are not in paradise! Tme5_screenshot41.jpg|Since when is the train coming? Tme5_screenshot51.jpg|June Fools Category:Howie Mandel Right or Wrong Videos